Ventus, Aqua and Terra in Twilight Town
by Xiorin
Summary: this is about the characters in KH:Birth by Sleep; Ven and Terra go of to Twilight town and Aqua has to go find them before Terra goes bersek


Ventus; (^.^) -Yay:

The first day of leaving that so called home and now in a new world a new town and new people to meet. The name's Ventus I'm blond and have sapphire eyes. I just moved into a town called Twilight Town a bizarre name for a town but hey better than the last town. There's this one school thing I have to go to never been to one before but they gave me this clothing that I have to where every day. This place is so weird. I bote this book bag thats what they call it and some rectangle thingys called notebooks. Writing mechanisms. I fill the pouch up with all theses items. I walked out the apartment and towards the traveling box. 'how did they make these and its not made out of gummy' "Roxas!!!" A voice called out from behind me. "Hey Roxas can't you hear me!!!!" that voice called out again as if she were calling me? There was a pat on my back. A brown headed girl behind me looked at me. "Did you get a new bag?" she asked me like if it was something bad. So I decided to ask her. "Who re you?" She looked at me in confusion. "What it's me Olette member Roxas." I gazed at the sliding doors as they opened. "Who's Roxas the name's Ventus." She started laughing. "Roxas stop joking around." I looked as the door opened up there was there a guy that looked like me? The girl named Olette looked at us and pointed as us back and forth. "Roxas?" The other blond responded. "Olette what kind of trick is this how did you-" I spoke in the middle of his sentence before he could answer back. "Why do you look like me?" His face changed. "What, how do _you_ look like me!!" He had the same hair and the same eyes and we both where the same hight. "The name's Ventus," he looked at me. "Roxas" He examined my clothing. "Where do go to school?" I shock my head. "I don't know?" Olette waved at Roxas. "Do you think he goes to Twilight High Roxas?" Twilight High I think thats what it was called there was a sign like that in front of the place. "He is wearing the same uniform as me so maybe." I wonder how Terra is doing in his new school. A lot better than I am thats for sure.

Aqua :

I walked out of the room and listened to everything Master Eraqus had informed me about everything there is to know about the town. /*Flash Back*/ "Now remember Aqua you have to bring Ventus back going to the new school he is attending understood." I bowed to my master and responded. "Yes I will do what ever it takes to retrieve Ventus." My new mission was to keep Ventus away from Terra his evil would take over soon enough which was bad enough alone to deal with but with Ventus in his possession he could eliminate him with out thinking. I stood up and walked out the door. "Oh and Aqua I need you to bring back Terra as well." /*End of flash back*/ There was a few footsteps behind I stopped. Then the following steps stopped as well. I walked and listened carefully. The footsteps where there again. I turned quickly and saw a figure run towards the shadows. It was at least 6 in the morning walking to a near by high school and now I have a stalker. As I kept walking the footsteps stopped and I walked in peace. I wonder who was that ether way it didn't matter. I was early to the school and decided to look around. As I stepped into the library there was a guy with a interesting book all alone. He had dark blue hair. He saw me walk in, he looked up. Then returned back to reading. I scanned a near by book shelf. And found a book that took my interest. I sat in one of the tables. I could sense the only other teen two tables away look up."Hey your new right?" I looked up at him and answered. "Ya I'm Aqua who are you?" He walked towards the table and sat across me. "I'm Zexion,"

Terra (to me this is a weird name for a guy):

There was nothing here in the room I got for me and Ventus. I told him not to follow me but I found him in the trunk of my gummi ship. Anyway he went to school already as I just woke up. There is this uniform we have to where. They won't mind if I fixed it up a bit. I walked out the door. And there was someone walking down the hall. He wore the same uniform except mine was better looking. He had silver hair. "hey there I haven't seen you around the building before you just moved in?" He seemed friendly enough to talk to. "Yep The names Terra just moved in with my brother." Right now that was our cover being related."Hehe" I looked at him with a confused look, "Whats so funny?" He laughed a little more not as much as I thought he would but it was annoying. "Isn't Terra a girls name?" I glared at him. "What about your name what is it." He shock the laugh away. "It;s Riku." I looked at him in confusion. "Thats a girls name too." He stared at me. "No its not." I nodded. "Yes it is not many girls use that name but it's still a girl name." He looked at me again. "Fine it might be a girl's name but

they have two kk's" I sighed as he didn't get the point of what I was trying to say. "It can be with on k too you know." His face was in confusion again. "really?" I was getting tired of this conversation. "Yes really, so where you of to." He pointed at his uniform. "To school. "Then pointed at mine. "Your going to Twilight High too. Wanna walk with me?"


End file.
